Nightwalker's Song
by Fyyrrose
Summary: challenge fic Ode to a Thunder God from a Nightwalker romantic drabble


Title: Nightwalker's song

Author: Fyyrrose

Rating: T .. I like T it's safe

Disclaimer: Last time I checked it wasn't mine

Summary: Ode to a thunder god from a night walker

Song: "Goodnight" by Evanescence

Notes: I love this pairing. I'm not sure if I should have added more fluff or not.

* * *

I can feel the bittersweet sparkle of energy as the sky darkens and my mission awaits. Here, in this vast emptiness, my challenge waits. It's a haunting call to the dark abyss that only a young man full of life and spark can create.

My lightening boy; my thunder god. Only he can excite my nights on these depressing and dreary hours of darkness. Another mission completed, another mission left unfilled. It's only when he comes does the thrill of the hunt make me truly alive.

I descend like the nightwalker and advance on my prey. I stand behind him calling his name. The words are like silk caresses that roll off my lips like a lover's embrace. He turns back in fear and anger.

His once-clear eyes now tainted by his rage. I can feel his essence resonating from here. He amuses me. He makes me feel alive. His energy crackles against my skin every time he is near. I can't wait to have that electrifying taste upon my lips once more.

His movements are unsure, but his heart and his spirit cannot be wavered. My blood boils. The rain starts up and the lightening is spilled overhead. This is the thrill I hope he can give me.

I never leave disappointed after fighting him. Although I never leave quite satisfied either. My fighting spirits know his movements, yet my soul wants to know more. There's this magnetic pull that draws me to him, and I cannot resist. I don't want to resist.

His fist lands mere inches from me. It's far enough not to hurt, but too far away for me to get what I truly desire. With my superior speed, I gain the upper ground. I stand behind him and take in the scent that is only his. It's sweet and metallic, like a ferocious storm.

Again, I back away before he can notice my movements, but I feel like I have lost.

This mission had started to look like another boring transport mission. Now he's here and the thunderous sky above sings my wishes. The street is cracked and pavement is wet, but I don't care. My thunder god has taken out all the lights. He did me a favor. He is only meant for me.

No one is here to watch my movements; no one is here to scream out in warning. It's a game of cat and mouse. I cannot say which one is which. We are both and yet we are none.

His actions are slow, and I mock him on that. To see the small look of dejection upon his face makes me smile. Again, I stand so close behind him that I can feel the damp wisps of his hair on my face. I could stick my tongue out and drink from the drips of water from his hair.

Yet I don't.

My arms ache to reach around and grab him tight, never wanting to let him go. Yet inside I can't make my arms move. I'm so close, yet I cannot breach that extra distance to make him mine.

"Ginji-kun, please entertain me." My voiced teased his ear. I can feel his body freeze and his breathing accelerate. If only this were some place else other than the battlefield. My insides quiver in desire, but I cannot let them take over me.

I take a step back leaving the warmth of his back to assume my calm pose, when Ginji moves so suddenly he trips on the tails of my coat. I fall hard on my back, but managed to save the young man on top of me. His heat crushes and suffocates me, and I want it.

My hat has been flung from my head, and the rain beats down upon it. My cool and suave expression does not betray my inner emotions. His eyes drill a hole into my soul, and I cannot help but stare.

The beauty of a god stands before me, and I can only stare. He tries to get up, but I push him back down. No, he is mine. I keep what is mine. It is only fair.

His breathing is getting heavier and the sting of fear is on the rise. I feel alive. This boy amuses me; he makes my job a little more entertaining.

He still doesn't move; he's afraid of what I might do. He should be, after all, I am the enemy. I can feel the rise and fall of his chest against mine, and I can no longer hold back. I snake my hand behind his head, and I smile.

He fears me, as he should. For tonight I am his predator, and he's just been caught. I smile and lower his head to mine.

The taste of his lips is like cool ice. The kiss is short and unfulfilling. However there will be other nights. Other streets. Other chances.

He leaps back in shock and fascination. His fingers feel his lips where I left my mark.

I stand and place my now wet hat on my head. "You've entertained me a great deal Ginji-kun. I only hope next time will be better."

* * *

AN: It's short but it's good. I can't believe I wrote that…I need help...wow my first real drabble..now I'm scared... 


End file.
